Psychosis
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Before the final battle, Sora and company takes a short reprieve. However, as Sora's mind slips off into the world of dreams, he finds he cannot escape those haunting amber eyes. Xemora


So. After about 4 years of not writing Kingdom Hearts fanfictions I've finally come back to it because Dream Drop is coming out soon and I'm excited because I could finally make this pairing come to life! I've been trying to make this pairing come to life for years mind you but... it hasn't been working out in my favor. Lets hope this time I've done something right this time around.

Either way. I do hope you enjoy.

Psychosis (n): A mental disorder characterized by symptoms, such as delusions or hallucinations, that indicate impaired contact with reality.

Pairing: Implied Xemora

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Otherwise Xemora would be quite popular and canon.

* * *

Sora breathed heavy as he looked up on the last few steps of stairs in front of him that he and the others had to climb before they reached their final destination. His heart pounded against his chest nervously before he finally turned to look at the group following close behind. Their expressions were the same as his, nervous, determined, and tired. Sora gave them all a grin to try and get the energy back in the group. "Hey guys, how about we take a quick break?" Sora suggested and they all looked at him a bit unsure. Before anyone could open their mouth Riku of course was the first to comment.

"Are you sure thats a good idea Sora?" he asked. Sora shrugged.

"I don't see the problem in making him wait a few more minutes. He's waited this long..." Sora said drawing out his words. "Plus I don't want any of us tired before walking in, he could be the biggest challenge..." Sora said talking more to himself than anyone else. He was pretty sure that it was just going to be him and Xemnas in the final battle. Riku looked at him for a moment before agreeing. He was tired himself and the other seemed to have mutually agreed. The king of course volunteered right away to keep their temporary rest area safe from Heartless or Nobodies from attacking them.

While the others mingled together, some resting, others simply relaxing, Sora moved away from the group a bit, leaning against the wall and staring out over the edge of the castle where he could get a nice view of The World that Never Was. It was a depressing name, but nothing was more chilling then walking into the sight of a dead empty city. It made him wonder what had happened to anyone who lived here. If there was anyone that lived here in the first place. His cerulean eyes glanced over to where the next set of stairs led up and his mind began to shift directions to the man with dark skin, silver hair, and the brightest amber eyes he's seen, stood waiting.

There was something about that man that seemed vaguely familiar, he couldn't quite place where though and its been bothering him since their first meeting in Hollow Bastion. His face was hidden by the cloaks but Sora somehow recognized that voice. He frowned and sighed in frustration. Perhaps he was simply imagining it. Though, when he met Xemnas the second time; his hood was finally removed and he could see the man's face perfectly clear. Nothing out of the ordinary other than the portrait they found in Ansem the wise's lab.

Sora stretched his arms over his head before crossing them in front, leaning back against the wall, and closing his eyes so he could clear his head of this ongoing puzzle. For a while all he could heard was the sound of the wind and the slight hum of the hearts that were still gently falling around him. Occasionally, he picked up the soft scratching of a Heartless or a swishing that signified the Nobodies nearby, but each of those sounds were cut short when he heard the familiar clinking of the small chain attached to a weapon before a sharp metallic ring echoed through until it faded into nothing.

Then everything began to change. The soft breeze disappeared and the soft talking from his friends faded away until he could no longer hear them. Sora felt himself fall backwards just like the time he had that strange dream about the keyblade and his eyes snapped open and suddenly, he was in another room. He recognized this place. It was hidden deeper in Hollow Bastion when he had first arrived here after saving the princess's hearts. It was a circular room and it was rather large. The lighting was dim but he could make out a single figure in the center of the room, facing away from him in that familiar black cloak. "What...?" Sora found himself voicing. The figure in the room suddenly twitched and spoke, but Sora heard no voice. He could almost hear the words though as the figure turned around to face him.

Suddenly everything shifted like static and Sora winced, a hand on his head as the figure was suddenly close to him. He still couldn't hear the voice over all the static that came out of his mouth. Sora gripped his hair tighter, the pain in his head increasing with each second the figure grow closer, spazzing out like a glitch in Tron's world. Sora took a step back and the figure still walked towards him twitching and glitching closer until suddenly, he walked right through him. Memories and words flowed through Sora as he stared into the void of memories with shock. He felt angry, sad, understanding, anguish, friendship, betrayal, love, and hate all at once and without realizing it, he was crying as if he understood all the pain that he couldn't see.

Then he fell and strong arms caught him and held him tight against a strong chest so Sora couldn't escape. Sora was shaking, but he wasn't sure why. He had understood, but he couldn't remember what he saw. Irritated slightly, he turned his head to see who had caught him and found himself staring into those amber orbs that held no emotion. He could see something behind those eyes, something hidden, something dark. Something that didn't belong and Sora's right hand twitched for his keyblade to strike out that force and end it. Xemnas's expression didn't change, but his grip on Sora loosened a little and a gloved hand came up to wipe his cheeks of the tears he didn't realize he shed.

Sora swallowed when Xemnas's face came closer, his lips pressed against his neck in a soft kiss making Sora shudder and cringe. Xemnas mouth had moved but Sora could hardly hear him as those lips traveled up his neck to finally stop at his ear. Sora felt his whole body shiver and his face flush slightly, unused to such close intimate gestures from a man he hardly knew and who was his enemy. Those lips on his ear curled upward slightly and whispered softly.

"_Sora._"

"Sora!"

Blue eyes snapped opened and he was greeted with Kairi who was staring down at him with a concerned look. Sora blinked at her then looked at Riku who was giving him an odd look. Had he... fallen asleep? Sora shook his head and yawned. "Sorry," he said. "Guess I was tired..." he said now feeling everyone's eyes on him. Did he say something wrong? King Mickey simply smiled at him.

"Well good thing you have your rest. Right Sora?" Mickey asked his head tilting. Sora gave a huge goofy grin and nodded and the tension around him dispatched as quickly as it came. Sora got up and took the lead up the stairs ready to face the man that was in charge of the chaos of the worlds. He stopped a little away and heard the man speak; that voice sending strange shivers down his spine and causing odd turnings in his stomach. Xemnas turned around and those eyes looked right at him. They stared at each other for a long moment before Xemnas looked away and began his speech. Sora's hand clung to his keyblade as the world began to fade and it was just the two of them in the rain with a tall tower standing behind Xemnas.

He twirled his keyblade and attacked.

Pretending not to notice the knowing smirk that formed on Xemnas's lips.


End file.
